The Storm
by General Droid
Summary: General Droid has yet again failed to beat the human race....now.....he questions is conqering his only goal and purpose in life?


It was a dark evening, as the dark ominous clouds covered the once peaceful sky, the clouds were over a forest.

The forest seemed peaceful, but there was another thing at a stir, you can see evidence of a battle or war taking place among the trees. There are craters, fire, and of course the amounts of bodies.

Most of the bodies were machines, all lying on the ground lifeless and from the forest, there was a cliff and at the bottom of the cliff was an ocean.

With huge waves crashing from the rocks and makes the beach less peaceful by the minute, soon, form the forest…..a figure came out.

The figure appeared to have white armor, but you can see many dents and damages in the armor and you can see a strange purple substance leaking form the holes from the body as the figure kept crawling since his two legs were blown up during battle.

The figure shows him wearing a black cape, but his cape has been long gone as you see it has been caught on fire far too many times. The face of the figure had many scratches on his face and he has no eyes…….this person….or creature, was no other then…..General Droid.

Earth greatest threat, super villain, and of course…..Emperor of the Infamous Separatist Empire. His one goal in life and existence is simple, totally domination of earth and will not stop until it has been done.

General Droid crawled helplessly to the cliff and lays there, not bothering getting up. General Droid looks to see he was defeated once again, by the human race and the heroes.

General Droid slammed his fist repeatedly on the ground in rage and yells out a metallic roar that echoed through out the war zone forest. General Droid looks up at the cloudy, dark sky. General Droid places his fist up to the sky and began yelling something.

"WHY!!!!" he yelled out to the sky.

"Why!!...why must I yet again FAIL and being defeated by the cursed, inferior HUMAN RACE!?!??!" he yelled at the sky as if it was a person.

"GODS!! If there is any…….." He looks down and immediately looks up again and presumes yelling.

"Why is that, I……General Droid……must keep getting defeated….ever……..single…TIME!!! Am I not the one destined to rule??!?! Isn't that my purpose?!?!? To conquer, to rule?!?! If conquests and war the only purpose I have……WHY DO I KEEP FAILING?!?!?!" After General Droid yelled, thunder began echoing across the sky and the sky beings pouring rain on General Droid.

"I don't understand……am I not the destined one to rule? But if that's not my purpose, what is it then……" he quietly looks at the sky more as rain drops on his face.

General Droid soon looks down again. "No……..I have no other purpose…..my only purpose is to conquer……and destroy…that is why I exist…..nothing more….."

"But….." looks angrily up at the sky again as it began showing lightning.

"But……why do I suffer? Why do I fail? Do you gods like it when I fail?!?!?! Did you give me a purpose that I can never accomplish?!?!? IS THAT IT?!?!?"

The sky only gave out more lightning and thunder after General Droid yelled, General Droid looks at the ground, full of confusion, and soon he looks at his still operational robotic hand.

"Whats that emotion called? The one where……the humans are…..feeling like a failure to existence….." General Droid thought more and came up with something.

"It was………sadness…..that's right….where humans cry, weep, and become weak….."

General Droid feels his face, despite how much damage there is.

"But, a monster like me can never cry…….I only exist to destroy…not to feel…these…emotions……" General Droid looks down at the waves as they continue to create huge waves splashes the cliff.

"But….unlike the humans……I am not….weak…." General Droid soon looks up at the sky more.

"Because…….I….am….General Droid……" General Droid feels a surge off confidence through his robotic veins.

"And...I…General Droid is never weak, because……I…am the warlord, a warrior…..a Emperor….and I will wipe away the humans, and I will CONQUER IN THE NAME OF MY EMPIRE…………THE SEPARATIST EMPIRE!!!" more lightning clashes as General Droid talks more.

"Humans….Gods…hear me now……you may have won……but…you will lose, you will be destroyed…..for I will…CONQUER!!" He looks at his two robot hands.

"And that is why I do not die…..because…it is my destiny to rule them….ALL……I am all powerful, I will never die……my dream…..will never fade….I will continue conquering…even till the end of time itself…..NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

General Droid laughs evilly in victory and soon General Droid looks at the forest where all his dead droids are.

"Humans…….you may have won the battle…you may even win the war….but…..you will never win over me…….from this day forward…..you will…perish…."

General Droid soon begins laughing more and more as lightning clashes more and the rain continuing to pour….


End file.
